$ 100\% + \dfrac{56}{40} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{56}{40} = 1.4$ Now we have: $ 1 + 1.4 = {?} $ $ 1 + 1.4 = 2.4 $